Reni Wassulmaier
German |affiliations = Frankie Spitz Victor Vance (formerly) Lance Vance (formerly) Ricardo Diaz (formerly) Gonzalez (formerly) Diego Mendez (formerly) Barry Mickelthwaite (formerly) Phil Collins |vehicles = Black and Pink Maverick Red and Yellow Comet |businesses = Film Director DJ |voice = Barbara Rosenblat |family = Unnamed uncle |pob = Munich, Germany |status = Alive}} Reni Wassulmaier is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and a DJ for Flashback FM circa 1998 in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Reni is a transgender avant-garde film director from Germany (circa 1984) in GTA: Vice City Stories. Description Background Reni was born a woman, presumably in Munich, Germany. Prior to 1984, she had her first sex change to become a man, later being converted back to a woman, then a man again. Surgical sex changes date back to Berlin, Germany as early as 1930, though the surgery is generally considered irreversible in real life, as opposed to Reni's multiple surgeries. In Europe, she became famous for shooting avant-garde art films which included child torture in a Berlin pizza parlor and a rhinoceros making love to a neon sign. On Flashback FM, she also mentions having been a prostitute and being in porno (while female). 1980's (GTA: Vice City Stories) Reni eventually moved his (at the time) entire production company to Vice City, where he produced commercials and "edgy" pop music videos. Frankie served as his assistant throughout much of his appearances. His associates included Ricardo Diaz, a drug supplier, Diego Mendez, another drug dealer and former lover, Barry Mickelthwaite, the manager of Phil Collins who slept with Reni in Monaco while drunk, Spitz, another film director who was also interested in buying coke, Vic Vance, a drug dealer who Spitz put Reni in contact with and Gonzalez, another drug dealer Reni was in contact with. Eventually his life was threatened by Diego Mendez, who was at war with Vic Vance, but mainly because Reni put Vic in contact with Ricardo Diaz, a major rival of Diego and his brother Armando. Coincidentally, he admitted to Vic that he and Diego used to be an item when Reni was a woman. Vic protected him until he received his fourth sex change into a woman once more and returned to Europe to be a porn star. 1990's (GTA: Liberty City Stories) For most of the '80s and '90s, Reni had a promising career in adult film. In 1998, she became the DJ for Flashback FM in Liberty City, where she talked extensively about her own sexual experiences (like having to poison her pet dog as a child before being abused by her uncle). Sometime between 1998 and 2001, she was replaced by Toni as the DJ. It is unknown what became of her after. Non-chronologically, this was her first appearance in the Grand Theft Auto universe, on which the rest of her character was built around. Reni is the only 3D era DJ to actually appear as a cutscene character, excluding Lazlow's appearance in Grand Theft Auto V. Prominent Appearances in Missions ;Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Accidents Will Happen (Boss) * Turn on, Tune in, Bug out (post mission pager message) * The Colonel's Coke (Boss) * Kill Phil (Boss) * Say Cheese (Boss) * Kill Phil: Part 2 (Boss) * Blitzkrieg Strikes Again (Post mission pager message) * So Long Schlong (Boss) * In the Air Tonight (Boss) Gallery ReniWassulmaier-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Reni Wassulmaier (after her fourth sex change). ReniWassulmaier-GTAVCS.jpg|Reni as a man in GTA Vice City Stories. SoLongSchlong-GTAVCS.jpg|Reni in So Long Schlong. KillPhil-GTAVCS.jpg|Reni in Kill Phil. SayCheese-GTAVCS.jpg|Reni in Say Cheese. ReniWassulmaier-GTAVCS2.jpg|Reni after her fourth sex change following "So Long Schlong". In addition to a new pair of breasts, her nose is also implied to be reconstructed, among other changes. As seen in the mission In the Air Tonight before going to the airport. Trivia *The name Reni Wassulmaier may be based on that of Leni Riefenstahl, a controversial German director. **The name could also be a reference to the actress Renée Zellweger. *Reni is one of only four DJs in the GTA series who appeared in person. The others are Vladivostok FM's DJ Paul (Ballad of Gay Tony), Jesco White from Rebel Radio and Lazlow. *In Grand Theft Auto V, Reni is one of the honored celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame. Navigation ar:ريني فاسولماير de:Reni Wassulmaier es:Reni Wassulmaier fr:Reni Wassulmaier hu:Reni Wassulmaier pl:Reni Wassulmaier Wassulmaier, Reni Wassulmaier, Reni Wassulmaier, Reni Wassulmaier, Reni Category:Prostitutes Wassulmaier, Reni Category:Media Personalities Category:Directors Category:Honored celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame